Project 1 aims to improve two fundamental aspects of population-based smoking cessation programming: reach through a media campaign encouraging use of a web-based cessation intervention and efficacy of the web-based smoking cessation intervention. Working with the New York State Tobacco Control Program and targeting adult smokers throughout the state (excluding the New York City area), Project 1 consists of two linked randomized trials, conducted in collaboration with the Roswell Park Cancer Center Institute's Transdisciplinary Tobacco Use and Treatment Research Center (TTURC) and the New York State Department of Health. In the Media Component, two media message factors will be developed and tested using a 2X2 factorial design: positive versus negative affect messages, and narrative versus rhetorical formats. In the Cessation Component, enhancements relevant to a web-based smoking cessation intervention will be tested, including: (1) an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system to encourage continued engagement with the webbased cessation intervention; (2) narrative success stories linked to the narrative ads of the Media Component; (3) prompting to use a Quitline counselor; (4) a daily online chat room facilitated by a Quitline counselor; (5) 4 weeks of nicotine replacement therapy (NRT) added to an initial 2-week course of NRT; and (6) a relapse prevention and recycling module. The State of New York's Department of Health is devoting $4 million of their media campaign funding to Project 1 for media ad development and another $5 million for placement of television, radio, and newspaper advertisements covering four large media market regions over a two-year period. The study therefore effectively leverages interactions and resources of an opinion-leading tobacco control program to evaluate integrated media and web-based smoking cessation intervention components that could be distributed at minimal cost to other states and countries.